Who Needs A Quirk?
by FanOfGames16
Summary: There's a lot of Quirks. Some harmless, others incredibly strong. Yet, all of them paled in comparison to the most powerful and most dangerous thing in the world!
1. Chapter 1

18\. Kenji Juku

Izuku himself placed 21st, last place, in the Quirk Apprehension Test. Yet, Juku placed higher. That normally would not have meant much to Izuku, but he noticed something the others had missed.

Juku did not display his Quirk at all.

Why?

What it so dangerous? It couldn't possible cause more destruction than Kacchan; his Quirk was literally Explosion. Could his Quirk not have helped him at any point during the test? The same applied for Hagakure, but she didn't let Invisibility stop her from beating Mineta and himself, placing 19th with just her physical abilities. He didn't think it was a Mutant type Quirk though. From the brief glances he caught of him, Juku looked pretty normal looking. It wasn't like he grew a tail like Mezo Shoji.

The only reason he thought of this was because he was currently teamed up with the boy. Team A vs Team D in Battle Training. Juku and himself against Iida and Kacchan. Izuku had an almost fair grasp on Iida's Engine Quirk, and he knew Kacchan's Quirk and fighting style like the back of his hand. With Juku, he had no idea. He only knew that he placed higher on the test, and that was it. He appeared to be physically fit, but since his hero costume looked more like something one would wear on the Special Assault Team, he couldn't tell exactly.

 _Something police-based perhaps_ , Izuku guessed at Juku's Quirk. _Maybe it's for forensics and investigations, or even interrogations. No, if that's the case, wouldn't it make more sense if he become an police officer_ _? Or maybe his costume has nothing to do with his Quirk, like Uraraka._ He thought of the skin tight suit that she had shown to him, how close it clung to her skin. He felt his cheeks flare up. _No! I shouldn't think of her like that! I'm not a pervert!_

"Time to go in," Juku informed. Huh? Oh right. The five minutes were up. "I'll cover you from behind."

So Izuku took point, leading the two in the building. He reflected on the notes he took when engaging in indoor scenarios and tight spaces. He had to use One For All carefully. Someone would die against its immense power and he could potentially destroy this whole building if he used it wrong. As he turned a corner, he thought of his partner. Could his Quirk do the same? He had forgotten to ask earlier when they were going over the plan to secure the bomb. _I should ask now befo-_

Kacchan!

 **BOOM!**

He tackled Juku just in time. "He grazed me...!" Izuku could feel that half of his mask had bee reduced to ash by that explosion. He looked down at his partner. "You okay, Juku?"

"Just fine. I owe you one."

"Nice dodging Deku."

Izuku got up to face his childhood friend. "Kacchan was sure to come straight at me," he affirmed to himself. "I knew it!"

Katsuki Bakugou, with a look of bloodlust on his face, charged straight at Izuku. "I'll mess you up just eno-"

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

Bakugou found himself on his knees in immense pain at the wounds on his chest and legs."Ah fucking-! What the fu-!"

"Stand down and surrender. Last chance."

"Like hell I will! You stay out of this before I-"

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

Bakugou blacked out.

"Whew, glad that's over with. Now to capture him. " Juku went over to the unconscious boy with the capture tape. "Thanks for the save earlier Midoriya."

"..."

"Hmm, what's the look? Oh, don't worry. Those were non-lethal. He'll be fine."

"...Juku?"

"Yes?"

"...What's your Quirk again?"

"Oh, I don't have one. That's why I got this!"

"...Okay."

* * *

" **The Hero Team Wins!** " All Might, with his announcement, was the first to break the silence. He then turned to his stunned class, and they were staring wide eyed at what they saw. Before they got the wrong idea, he quickly told them, **"Young Bakugou is all right. That was completely** **non-lethal.** " Even so, whispers began to break out from the students.

"How brutal," Momo Yaoyoruzu said, even though she began to think about stealing the idea.

"That's so..." Denki Kaminari couldn't finish as his mind was too pre-occupied with thoughts of staying as far away from Kenji Juku as possible.

"Unmanly," Eijiro Kirishima finished. Honestly, he could have withstood Juku's attack with his Hardening Quirk, but anyone who could do THAT to a fellow student was someone he didn't want to mess with.

"But is effective," Tsuyu Asui, even if she did disagree with the method, countered. "The villain was captured in the end. Ribbit."

"Thank God that wasn't me! He could've killed me!" It didn't matter if it was non-lethal, Minoru Mineta could already imagine himself dying if he fought Juku.

"Monsieur Juku, so uncouth," Yuga Aoyama critiqued vainly, ignoring the shaking in his legs.

"Dark Shadow, I'm counting on you protect me against him," Fumikage Tokoyami almost begged to his Quirk. "Kenji Juku is dangerous."

"I have to improve my stealth!" Toru Hagakure fearfully planned. "No matter what!"

Ochaco Uraraka could only make one conclusion that nearly all of them shared. "He's unbeatable."

Shoto Todoroki glared at the image of the boy. He had written him off during the Quirk Aprehension Test since he didn't display anything special. That was a clear mistake, one he wouldn't make again. _I must defeat you. Watch yourself Kenji Juku. I'm coming after you._

All Might listened to the students, their fears and concerns rising as they looked at Juku in a different light. He was no longer an average looking fellow student to them. He was now one of the most powerful beings they could have ever encountered. Honestly, All Might found that he could not blame any of them.

Guns were dangerous after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Meet The Anti-Symbol of Peace. The Bio-Engineered Nomu." Tomura Shigaraki watched in satisfaction as Nomu went to town on Eraserhead. Tomura taunted him, as well as the students watching the OP creation beat down their teaching, "Canceling out Quirks. Pretty cool, but nothing special. Up against crazy strength, you might as well be totally Quirkless." He would've continued gloating, if not for Kurogiri warping next to him. "Is Thirteen Dead?"

"He's incapacitated," the Fog villain reported. "but, there were some students I couldn't warp away, and one of them escaped.

Tomura's response was a simple, "Oh?"

Mentally, he was imagining disintegrating Kurogiri.

Slowly.

One body part at a time.

Might as well let him know how absolutely livid he felt (as he scratched himself). "I'd turn you to dust if you weren't our ticket out of here. We won't stand a chance against dozens of Pros. It's game over, man. It's game over, for now. We're leaving." He would've left too, but then he heard some student start celebrating.

In that moment, Tomura decided to continue the game. "But before that," he stopped Kurogiri and Nomu. "Let's leave a few kids dead." He jumped straight at the students in the water, his hand reaching to the girl who looked like a frog, ready to kill her with his Decay. "To wound the pride of the Sym-!"

 **BANG!**

Tomura would have felt embarrassed at diving head-first straight into the water, but he was more concerned with his bloody hand.

'Did I just get shot at? What kind of Hero uses a gun?!' Everyone and their grandma knew that only the (useless) police force could handle guns!

Snipe uses a gun too? Please. With his Homing Quirk, pretty much every shot he made was to deal the bare minimum of damage. Whoever had shot him was clearly no Snipe. That bullet was intended to deal a powerful critical hit. He could almost feel the bullet lodged inside his wrist bone. Tomura was dead set on murdering whoever shot him.

First things first, grab Father. Second, get out of the water. He wasn't eager to know what kind of horrible music he would hear if he started to drown.

"Who shot me!" He demanded when he got to the surface while reattaching his hand mask.

"Crap, he's still alive!" Tomura turned to the voice, which belonged to a midget that looked like he was wearing a diaper, hiding behind the leg of the frog girl. Seemed like they used the time to get out of the water.

"It was just his hand," said the Special-Assault-Team-looking boy with a gun in his hand. Aha! It was him!

"You like permadeath?" Tomura growled and he launched himself again at the students.

"Juku!" The green-haired boy warned. "He's after you!"

"I"ll be taking your last lif-!"

 **BANG!**

Well, there went his other hand.

"I saw blood! Was that a real bullet!?" the green boy shouted at Juku.

"The rubber bullets wouldn't be enough Midoriya," Juku reasoned.

Enough of this. "Nomu! Grab him!" Ow, pointing hurt a lot.

Nomu immediately sped to Juku and, faster than the children could react, grabbed Juku by the neck and held him up. "Juku! No! Sma-" The Midoriya kid was flung away by Nomu's smack. The frog and midget were in the way, and they too were sent to the ground.

Tomura smiled in satisfaction and ordered, "Now, kil-!"

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

Tomura gasped when Nomu dropped Juku to screech in pain and nurse its shot eyeball. "No Nomu! Forget the pain! Focus on-!"

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

Tomura stared in horror as Nomu fell over, still screaming in anguish, now over its shot brain. He watched Juku reload, pull out a second gun, and jumped on Nomu.

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 ***Click***

 ***Click***

Tomura was silent. He waited for Nomu's Super Regeneration Quirk to restore his HP. He waited for Nomu to get back up and pummel Juku and give the ultimate overkill. He waited. And waited.

...

Apparently, Super Regeneration meant absolute crap when one's brain was shot to hell.

How could this get wor-?

 **BAM!**

Was today Interrupt Tomura Day or something?

" **FEAR NOT! I AM,** " All Might's furious frown turned into a confused one when he saw a Juku standing over a dead bird/man, his shocked students, and equally stunned villains. " **here?** "

"...Rage quit," Tomura murmured.

"Tomura Shigaraki," Kurogiri whispered as he materialized a Warp Gate next to him. "I suggest we leave."

"Yes. It's game over... for us." With that said he left, but not before sending one last look at the one who killed Nomu. ' _Juku was it? I'll remember this. I'll win Round 2._ '

* * *

With the cannon fodder villains being dealt with, All Might took the time to inspect the corpse. " **The Anti-Symbol Peace. This thing was made to defeat me?** "

"That's what the Villains said," Izuku confirmed.

" **In that case, I** **probably could've defeated it with a single flick, but it looks like Young Juku here handled it for me.** " He rubbed the boy's head. " **Good work young man. You'll be a great hero yet!** "

Juku gave an embarrassed grin. "Thank you, All Might-Sensei."

"If you all," gasped out an gravely injured teacher. "are done chatting..."

"Ah, Aizawa-Sensei!"

"I've got him!" All Might easily picked up his colleague. "Now, to the hospital!" He dashed off. He only had so much time left after all.

Izuku watched him go in understanding. "Midoriya." His attention shifted to Juku. "Let's go see how everyone else is doing." He nodded and followed him, Asui and Mineta tagging along. As he went to check up on Thirteen, Izuku updated the mental analysis he made on Juku.

' _Kenji Juku. Quirkless. Wears armor similar to Special Assault Team. Weapons: Handguns. Fights to take down opponents as fast as possible. Can and will use lethal force if necessary. Strategy to win: none. Surrender immediately._ '


	3. Chapter 3

The students all gathered together, awaiting the signal for the Obstacle Race to commence. They watched in anticipation, as one green light on the door dimmed. Another faded, and everyone tensed, their bodies ready to burst into action.

The final light dimmed, Midnight yelled, "Start!", and all of them ran forward for the door.

All of them, except two.

"Okay, here the play-by-play!" Present Mic started. "Are you ready to do the commentary, Mummy Man?"

"You're the one who forced me to come," the bandaged Aizawa drawled.

That part went ignored. "Let's get started right away Mummy Man! What should we pay attention to in the early stages?"

"This part right now."

"You got that right!" yelled an excited inventor as she tossed two objects into the crowd fighting to get through the narrow passageway. Two more was tossed by another student beside her.

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

"Let's go!" she cried. She and her partner dashed forward.

"Oh my god!" Present Mic screamed. "Nearly all of the students were taken out by grenades! Is that even legal?"

Aizawa, not at all phased, said, "If you noticed, the two that threw those were Mei Hatsume and Kenji Juku. They were allowed to have those."

"Oh right, I forgot. Still, those two haven't won yet! I still see some survivors from that explosion!"

"For the record, no one died," Aizawa added. "Those were Non-Lethal Grenades™."

"You assholes!" Bakugou raged as he blasted towards the two in the lead. "Don't think those weak ass explosions were enough to take me do-!"

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

Mei asked nonchalantly "Was that really necessary?"

"They were all needed," Juku assured. "Oh, and look ahead."

She did and both she and Juku paused. Robots and even bigger robots stood in their way. "TARGETS FOUND."

"Obstacles have shown up suddenly!" Present Mic commentated. "Starting with the first barrier: Robo Inferno! How will these Hatsume and Juku get past them I wonder?"

"You know there are other students right?"

"Eh, they're dead."

"No, they are not."

"Mei!" She understood immediately. She drew a gun from one of her holsters while Juku took out another gun. They took off again. Each of them took aim and fired as they ran.

The robots stood still as their circuits were fried.

"Hatsume and Juku retaliated with electric bullets! Wait, they happen to have that on them? Mummy Man, don't tell me that they were tipped off about Robo Inferno?"

"I was informed that they were planned for the students in case the Non-Lethal Grenades™ didn't work."

"That's scary. However, just because they got past the first barrier, doesn't mean it's an easy jog from here on out! For here comes the second barrier," Mei and Juku stopped dead right in their tracks before a cliff. "If you fall, you're out! If you don't wanna fall," both students took notice of the ropes connected from one platform to another. "then crawl! It's "The Fall"!"

Once she was done inspecting the stage, Mei grinned widely. "Time to show off the efforts of the Support Class now!" she cheered. "C'mon Juku, let's show the big companies our babies!" Her Wire Arrow shot out from her backpack, hitting a platform. Her Hover Soles activated, and she was sent flying. Juku followed behind a Jet Pack, courtesy of Mei.

"Well, that was easy," Present Mic muttered into the microphone. "By the way, did Hatsume lend Juku that Jet Pack? Seems like cheating."

"No." Aizawa explained, "Those two exchanged information on their inventions, and made those pieces of equipment themselves. That's why Hatsume has the gun and shock bullets and Juku the Non-Lethal Grenades™ and Jet Pack."

"Thanks for the info. Well, let's go back to the two winners shall we?"

"They haven't won yet."

"They've reached the final barrier, and it's a minefield! It's set up so that you can tell where the mines are if you look carefully! So you have to exploit your eyes and legs! By the way, these landmines are for games, so they're not that powerful," Present Mic stood from his chair and announced "but they're loud and flashy enough to make you wet your pants!"

"Someone's at the second stage."

"Huh? Oh, you're right! It looks like Todoroki has now made it towards "The Fall"!" He took a closer look at him. "Though I gotta say, he's look like he's seen better days." Present Mic looked behind Todoroki. "Same for the rest of the students that are barely on their feet! Hatsume and Juku have some time to make it through the third barrier, but they can't take too long or else their dominant lead will be taken!"

Mei clenched her fists in aggravation. "I don't have anything to get across this quickly. Look like we'll have to take this slow."

"Stay back."

"Huh, why? Hey wait, what are you doing!?"

"Get ready to run!"

Mei hastily braced herself.

 **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Then she sprinted with all of her might.

 **KABOOOM!**

 **KABOOOOOOOOM!**

 **KABOOOOOOM!**

 **KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"What's with all of these mushroom clouds!?"

"Landmines combined with Non-Lethal Grenades™," Aizawa answered simply.

Present Mic kicked his chair. "Oh come on! They got past the third barrier easily too?! What a boring Obstacle Race."

 **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

 **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Yawn. Boring."

"Someone's made it to the stadium."

"Yeah yeah. The winner is Mei Hatsume. Second place goes to Kenji Juku. The conclusion everyone expected."

Down below, Mei took in the sight of the thousands of people in the audience cheering for her. With this huge victory so early in the Sports Festival, no doubt companies, especially the big ones, would take an interest in her and her super cute babies and they would pay attention to what she had to offer! There were two more stages to go in the Sports Festival, meaning more chances for interest in her to grow and grow and grow!

And she couldn't have gotten here without a little help. "Thanks Juku." He nodded back to her. "If the second round allows it, let's work together again! I still have some uses for you!"

He readily agreed. "Of course."

"Alright! Let's rest up for the next round!" She jumped and cheered. "A Support Class student winning against the rest of the U.A. students! Oh, I'll remember this day for the rest of my life!"

"Seems Todoroki has taken third place," Aizawa commented.

"WHO CARES!?"


End file.
